


Craving Tommy

by Shelved Projects (CarolAndNella)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Shelved%20Projects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As night falls and late winter cuddles up against Indianapolis, long after the conclusion of Valentines Day, Adam sets off back to his responsibilities in the fame rich world, meeting up with Tommy and the rest of the crew to prepare for the summer tour.<br/>It was good to kick back and relax, as well as reconnect with old roots. Little did Adam know that there was a gaping, Tommy shaped hole gouged out of his heart during the sparse time Adam was at his old home.</p><p>Hoping to satisfy his Tommy craving, Adam organizes several practices that would feature acoustic versions of his songs, including Tommy with him.<br/>It's surprising how a little bonding can change things. Was it a good idea to indulge in Tommy's company? Or was this a mistake?</p><p><b>Unfinished: </b><br/>May not continue this work. Feel free to continue this work with out my permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy sat on a stool, treated to the special pleasure of Adam's bare naked, stripped down, un-auto produced singing. Cradling a guitar in his lap, Tommy shifted, his bum aching from sitting so long. The acoustic steel string guitar felt warm from his stomach, the neck stiff and familiar beneath his palm and fingers. He glanced up briefly from watching his fretting hand, catching a glimpse of Adam's gaze. Pausing mid-hook, Adam flashed him a bright grin, his silvery blue gaze affectionate. Finishing the verse a few heartbeats later, Adam pushed up off from his stool and swaggered over. Tommy pulled himself up to his feet, carefully holding the guitar in his arms.  
"That was really great!" Adam's voice became shrill with enthusiasm, making Tommy stifle a snort.  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed, shrugging. "That was fun."

"Wait until we're in front of a whole crowd," Adam pressed onward excitedly, whirling around. "It'l be like, a big room with like, loud echoes and stuff so I can sing without a mic," Adam gestured in a wide arc, turning to paw at Tommy, "Lets change your stool into a chair or something," He suggested, "So you can relax."  
Tommy chuckled, "For my lazy-ass."  
Adam squeaked a high pitched laugh, nodding. "Exactly."

"So anyways," Adam prattled on. "When we have the audience, I want it to be like, kinda round so that I can connect with the people better."  
Tommy nodded, his attention slowly swamping away and allowing Adam to drone on and on in the background. Adjusting his grip on the guitar, Tommy absently followed Adam as his companion lead the way out of the practice studio, grumbling and muttering in response whenever Adam paused for a reply.  
Among other things planned for the newest album, the whole crew were practicing for a new tour, some in standard and others in accoustic. There was a lot more to get done, plus costuming, set and stage design, signings and meet and greets, press junk, media junk, other junk and a bunch more stuff that producers and managers were helping to smooth out.

Tommy was glad to get back to work. It was exhausting to do, but was usually worth it in the end. After depositing the guitar in it's case and heading outside, Adam's conversation was beginning to seep back into Tommy's consciousness, making him look over at him.  
"It's crazy," Adam was saying as the duo made their way up to the hotel, "I think I missed you and stuff, when the crew was on holiday break." Adam flashed Tommy a worried glance, embarrassment shadowing his gaze.  
A surge of affection made Tommy grin. The big lovable dope.  
"Aww, nah you didn't." Tommy objected, hiding a grin. Relief glittered in Adam's expression, ambling closer and nudging Tommy's shoulder with his own. Side by side they headed indoors. Tommy's room was on the 5th floor, while Adam was in the celebrity suite.

"Of course I've missed you!" Adam replied, "It's great we're practicing together again." He slid by to take the lead, striding toward the elevator. Tommy marched ahead to flank his friend, his side brushing lightly against Adam. "I'm going to try a new hair treatment that one of our editors suggested." Adam added, "If it works out well, maybe I'll show it to you."  
Tommy nodded, "Sure, whatever." He shrugged, "What is it?"  
Adam punched the fifth floor button and the suite button, watching as the elevator slid closed. "Something about rosemary, mint and apple cider." Adam replied cheerfully. "She emailed me the recipe and instructions."  
Feeling dubious about the recipe, Tommy nodded, letting the conversation be plowed onward by Adam. He half listened, trailing out when the elevator hit his floor. "Goodnight, Adam." Tommy said over his shoulder. Adam grinned brightly at him, making a little wave gesture of farewell.  
"See you in the morning!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy felt warmth rush up to his cheeks, feeling embarrassment and amusement swell in his chest. Adam's breath was loud in Tommy's ears, the thunder of his beating heart rumbling against Tommy's chin. "Ad _aaaam._ "  
Tommy's voice dragged out in a mixture of annoyance and mirth, trying to hold back a grin. It was a few days after practice, and Adam had planted Tommy firmly in a simple metal chair with a throw pillow on it, next to the sink in Adam's suite. Adam was looming up around him, showing him the hair treatment. "This better not ruin my dye." Tommy added. Adam was fighting down giggles, his nose crinkled up as he tried to keep a serious expression on his face. His eyes glittered with affection.  
"I swear, this is all professional." Adam reassured, "And I'm sure it won't do anything to your blondeness." Adam's voice grew high pitched and waver-y, as if he wasn't entirely sure and was excited to see the results. Tommy grunted. Adam's hands were wrapped everywhere around Tommy's head, his arms and the cave of his chest and shoulders crowded in near Tommy. Adam's slender fingers dragged through his hair, massaging his scalp. Warm water hissed to life in the tap, sending a tingles racing down along Tommy's back. Adam pulled Tommy's hair gently back, grouping it so that the tug of the tap water slithered through every strand, licking his scalp. Tommy had his hands and arms folded neatly in his lap, in a simple button up tee with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Adam was wearing a complicated assortment of graphic shirts, a vest, jacket thing and a form fitting pair of fancy jeans that had designs twirling up the side of the thigh.

Adam worked for a few heart beats in silence, the arc of his neck, throat and chin curving above Tommy's forehead. Tommy shifted, getting stiff. "So what's-" Tommy broke off as a strong scent flooded his nose, bathing his tongue in a bitter taste. "What the hell is that?"  
Adam squeaked a laugh, "It's the recipe." Adam explained, moving away. The oppressive feeling of being crowded in vanished and Tommy flicked his gaze up. Instinct kept him still though, knowing his hair was still thoroughly drenched. Adam returned, crowding back around Tommy again, and the strong smelling recipe sparking up again. It was a liquid that looked a little like iced tea, but yuckier looking. "That's supposed to go in my hai-"  
Before Tommy could finish, cold, vaguely sticky liquid flooded his hair, making him flinch with a grimace. Adam's familiar touch massaged the mixture in, his warm palms comforting against Tommy's head. Tommy let his eyes slide closed, feeling his body relax under the attention. He heard Adam breathing softly through his nose, working resolutely on Tommy's hair above Tommy's forehead. After several heart beats, Adam turned the tap back on and briefly rinsed Tommy's hair, ringing out the excess moisture. "I'll let most of it dry out on it's own." Adam explained, "It will make it shinier and thicker that way."

Drawing away for a moment and popping back over, Adam draped a towel around Tommy's shoulders, helping him sit up straight. His neck throbbing from staying in an uncomfortable position for around 15 to 20 minutes, Tommy flexed his shoulders, "Thanks, I guess." Tommy mumbled as Adam took him by the wrist, leading him to the living room. Adam sat very close to Tommy as they sank down into the sofa. Tommy felt the tug of a brush through his damp hair.  
"Adam." Tommy muttered, rolling his eyes at his friend. Adam beamed at him.

"I just like your company." Adam sighed, his silver eyes shining. Tommy gazed at him for a moment, then dropped his gaze back to his hands in his lap, nodding.  
"Right. I like yours too."

* * *

**Unfinished Notice:**  
This work is officially unfinished and discontinued. Feel free to pick up where I left off, and post your fic in the comments!

 **Discuss!**  
Discuss in the comments: What kind of Valentines Day gift do you think Adam would give Tommy?  
If you had to make a character based off of Adam, what would it be, and what is his name?  
Science Fiction, Fantasy, Glam Vampire or Other; which genre best suits Adam Lambert?


End file.
